Only a week
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Its been practically 14 years since Wally and Kuki broke up. Kuki had pretty much stop trying to contact years ago, but one day out of the blue she showed up at his concert with a favor in mind, to baby sit her daughter. Can Paige bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this idea and thought it would be awesome to type up! You may think I have given up on my other stories but I'm not, I just need time to think, but while I think I still want to write

I really hope you like it, I was writing it in my notebook for a while and I really want to type it all up

I don't own KND

Wally's POV

I've done plenty of concerts, enough to not worry what could go wrong.

Enough to have the confidence to crowd surf

Enough to feel comfortable wearing my PJS on stage (it was an all night concert)

Enough to pull girls onto the stage and let them give me there number even though I will never call them

But now, I'm backstage behind a big red curtain and my heart is racing. Nothing was even too different from this one

Though i nearly fell off the stage when I saw Kuki Sanban sitting in the front row

"What the crud?" I peeked out from behind the curtain

"Everything okay dude?" Hoagie asked

"Yeah…..great" I gave a fake smiled, one he obviously didn't believe because he shoved me out of the way and peeked out

"Kuki is here!" He exclaimed

"No chiz, So what?"

"So? You two broke up like 14 years ago! Why is she here?"

"How the crud should I know, and do I even care? No!" I walked off angrily

Kuki had come to one of my performances before, a week after we broke up

I refused to speak to her though, she hadn't tried to talk me since.

I look enough peek, when Hoagie wasn't around. Kuki looked pretty much the same; she was wearing a green tank top and a green head band, though she looked kind of worried about something.

"Sneaking a peek at your girlfriend?" Hoagie teased, scaring me half to death causing me to fall through the curtain screaming as I hit the stage

The room was silent as many people in there stood up to see if I was okay, this included Kuki,

I stood up and brushed myself off and walked backstage, blushing

I wanted to yell at Hoagie, for making me fall in front of all those people

For making me scream

But I think I may have screamed a bit too loud because I couldn't speak any more.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"N-no…" I said weakly

"Oh crap he lost his voice!" Jim ran over with some water for me

I chugged it down but no dice, I was still speechless, literally

"What are we going to do?" Jim started panicking and hyperventilating, Patton smiled and said

"You said Kuki's here right?" he asked

I nodded

"And she was in that play back in 4th grade? West side story?"

"Yeah! She can sing and has the confidence to do it!" Hoagie smirked

I tried to argue but I couldn't say a word and no matter how much I waved my hand and shook my head Patton, Jim and Hoagie acted as if they had no idea what I was doing.

Hoagie walked out on stage with a microphone in hand and everyone cheered

"Hello everyone, we are gonna start in a moment but first a joke!"

I could hear everyone groan in the crowd and even heard a few people "boo"

Never the less Hoagie went on with the joke

"there's these 2 little kids that wanna be cool…so they decide to each say a "cuss word" when they go down to breakfast…one boy says he's gonna say dam and the other boy says he's gonna say ***...so they got down for breakfast and the mother asked them what they wanted. The first boy says "i want some goddamn pop tarts" and the mother punches him across the floor...then she asks the other boy what he wanted for breakfast and he goes "you bet your *** i don't want no pop tarts"...get it?" he asked

"Get off the stage!" His grandmother yelled

"Also could Kuki Sanban come back stage for a moment please?" he asked walking back stage

Kuki stood up in shock, and everyone cheered as if she won a contest or something

"What's going on?" Kuki asked pushing the curtain behind her

"Wally went to get some water, he lost his voice and we need you to sing!" Jim said still panicked

"Me?" Kuki looked over at Hoagie and Patton

"Please Kuki?" Patton begged

"Can I talk to Wally afterward?" she asked

"We'll make sure of it!" Hoagie chimed in

"Fine, what song is it?"

The curtain opened and Patton sat down behind his drums, while Hoagie and Jim picked up there guitars.

Kuki was standing in front with a microphone on my face

I watched from behind them, out of the audiences view

"Hey everyone, I'm Kuki" she smiled "And I'll be singing head over feet"

_**I had no choice but to hear you**_

_**You stated your case time and again**_

_**I thought about it**_

I watched as she danced around on stage, really excited for this, her worried look had completely vanished; maybe it was all in my head.

_**You treat me like I'm a princess**_

_**I'm not used to liking that**_

_**You ask how my day was**_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**_

_**I couldn't help it**_

_**It's all your fault**_

_**Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole**_

_**You're so much braver than I gave you credit for**_

_**That's not lip service**_

Right in the middle of it I had gotten my voice back, but there was no way I would interrupt the performance. I wasn't sure what Kuki could possibly want but forcing her off the stage is no way to not give it to her.

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**_

_**I couldn't help it**_

_**It's all your fault**_

_**You are the bearer of unconditional things**_

_**You held your breath and the door for me**_

_**Thanks for your patience**_

_**You're the best listener that I've ever met**_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**Best friend with benefits**_

_**What took me so long**_

_**I've never felt this healthy before**_

_**I've never wanted something rational**_

_**I am aware now**_

_**I am aware now**_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**_

_**I couldn't help it**_

_**It's all your fault **_

They took a bow and backstage so we could all walk to our dressing room.

Personally, I guess she kind of rocked

But Hoagie's presents prevented me from saying anything about it

He would never let me live it down.

Kuki and I walked right in with the guys behind us, though I had no clue about their little deal.

"Well…Uh we're gonna go sign autographs" Patton lied

"We are?" Jim asked, Hoagie quickly elbowed him in the stomach

"Oh! Right…we are!" They left faster than the teens did at the delightful children's party.

I took a seat on the blue couch, awkwardly trying to think of what to say.

"Wally"

"Yeah?" I asked as Kuki took a seat next to me

"I…I need a favor"

"What kind of favor?" I raised one eyebrow at, her nervous look returned as she played with her thumbs, looking at the floor

"Wally, I'm going to Japan tonight" she stopped, trying to think of what else to say

"And you need plane tickets?" I asked hopefully

"No, no that's not it. I need you to babysit my daughter"

I jumped up off of the couch and looked down at the crazy Japanese woman in front of me

"When do the men in white coats come and take you to the happy hospital?" I quoted Hoagie from when we were decommissioned

"Wally I am serious! You owe me…" she quickly covered her mouth with her hands

"How do I owe you?" I asked

Kuki's POV

Holy cow! Holy cow! Holy cow!

I was so close to spilling the beans about his kid. I know I should've told him when I found out but we went through a really bad break up. Don't get me wrong I did try to tell him, but he wouldn't talk to me. He even called security when I went to his apartment.

And I can't tell him now! He's life is finally good for him. I couldn't do that to him

Not now, not ever

"What I mean is….after you just left me with nothing! I never ask you for anything Wally" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, I saw him try to turn away but he just let out a deep groan

"Someone better be dying"

"My grandmother" I started to cry a bit, Wally put his hand on my shoulder

"Fine Kooks"

"Thank you Wally!" I gave him one of my killer bear hugs. "I'll be back in a week"

"uh…." But before he could argue I yelled running out the door

"I'll drop her off at your apartment!"

Just as the guys were walking in too.

"What the crud did I just agree to?" Wally asked them

Okay what did you think? Be honest

I will update my stories soon but I really want to do this one first.


	2. Chapter 2 Paisley

And now we have chapter two!

I don't own KND

"What did you do?" Hoagie asked smirking "Wally and Kuki, back together?"

The other guys couldn't help but laugh

No POV

"I'm gonna babysit her kid for a week"

"Why?" Patton asked

"Kuki has a kid?" Jim asked, pretending he knew what was going on

"Yeah and I have to babysit it" Wally said angrily

"Wally?" Kuki knocked ever so lightly on the door

He opened it, and noticed a short girl with long blonde hair, pulling a rainbow monkey backpack with wheels, but what stood out the most was a silver thing in her ear.

Wally didn't ask.

"Uh….Come in" he let Kuki and the girl in

"This is Paisley" Kuki smiled

"Err Hey" Wally smiled at the girl but she just nodded

"So, is your husband going to Japan too?" Wally asked making Kuki jump a bit

"No, She's not married, and my father doesn't speak to us anymore" the girl said clenching her fists.

At the same time Wally wanted to punch someone he also wanted to do a victory dance.

"Well I should be going" Kuki left before this got ugly "be good" she yelled closing the door behind her.

"Okay Paisley" Wally clapped his hands together 

"Call me Paisley and I'll punch ya, I go by Paige"

"Okay well take a seat" he motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch

She just rolled her eyes.

"What the crud is your problem?"

"Well you're an adult, your evil and stuff"

"You're in the KND?" Wally asked

"Yes I am, but you'll never suck out top secret information when I sleep, my sector has got me covered"

"Is that what the thing in your ear is?"

Paige stopped glaring at him with evil read eyes, Like Kuki used to when she was mad, she just started looking at her feet sadly.

"Well you don't have to worry, your mom and I were in the KND and I won't hurt ya"

"You were in my mom's sector?" The suddenly she gasped "Your Wallabee beetles, numbuh four?"

"So? Do you want my autograph or something?" Wally joked

"I'm not as insane as Tommy" she laughed

"You know Tommy" he asked

"Yeah, aunt Abby and I visit in in Florida sometimes"

Wally would kill Hoagie later, right now he was babysitting.

He glanced at her back pack

"Don't tell me you like rainbow dorkies too?" he asked "Cause you're not watching them here"

"What are you nuts? I'm thirteen! I never really liked them but you know my mom"

"Yeah, she was obsessed with the stuff"

"So its January, don't you have school or something"

"Yeah, I got to your school down the street; can you take me tomorrow at 8?"

"Sure, then I can beat the crud outta Hoagie"

"Uncle Hoagie? What did he do?"

"Nothing kid, wanna watch TV?"

"Sure, Is wrestling on?"

Wally stared at the girl wide eyed, with his mouth wide open.

This girl was like the perfect version of Kuki and himself, Wally was too stupid to put 2 and 2 together (literally) so it never accrued to him that Paige might be his.

Suddenly in the middle of the match something beeped in Paige's backpack

She pulled out her communicator that looked a lot like deodorant

"hello?"

"Paige!" A boy shouted "We are sending the bomb right now!"

"No Steve! Don't. its cool, My sitter is Wallabee Beetles"

"Oh my turkey! Are you serious! Can I come over and meet him"

"Not right now!" she hung up and practically forgetting Wally was there she muttered to herself "My boyfriend is a dork"

Wally gave her a weird look; she gave him the same one.

-Silence-

"Who was that?" Wally asked curiously and Paige tried to avoid talking to him

"Henry Drilvosky, he's in my sector" She hoped he would forget the boyfriend comment.

Wally started laughing for a second then stopped.

"Drilvosky? As in Patton's son?"

"Yeah…."

"Make that two whoopins I have to give tomorrow"

Shorter then I would have liked but I have chores to do

Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Ground Rules

Thanks for reading!

:D

I don't own KND

Slowly, the day went by and just as the clock struck 9, Paige let out a loud yawn

"You tired?" Wally asked throwing away the pizza box from dinner.

"A little, yeah"

"The room down the hall on your right is the guest room, you can stay there" Wally explained

"K" she smiled for a moment but not really long, she still didn't like being here, and Wallabee Beetles was the enemy in her eyes; Just another loser who wanted her mom.

"Bye the way" she stopped walking and turned to him "This doesn't mean I like you, you'll never be with my mother"

Wally raised his eye brow and stared straight into her eyes.

She was serious

She continued walking to the guest room.

"Is it really that obvious?" Wally asked himself still cleaning up after dinner,

The next morning…..

"Wally!" Paige screamed from the living room. Instantly Wally jumped out of bed with a bat in hand, out of instinct to save Paige.

He ran in and Paige screamed when she saw him coming toward her with the bat.

"What the fruit man?"

"err…..sorry I thought you were-"

"I need to get to school" She sighed rolling her eyes.

Paige wore a jean jacket over a light red shirt, a black hat loosely on her head, dark jeans, and Kuki's old shoes.

She looked pretty cool only, one thing bothered Wally.

"You're not going out like that" Wally declared

"aauugggghhh!" She sighed "You're just like my mom!"

"What? No I mean your backpack, it has rainbow dorkies on it"

"So? This is my only one,"

A small light bulb blinked above Wally's head and he ran toward his room.

"Wally!" Paige yelled "We gotta go!"

Wally ran back with his old red backpack that he used when he went to school.

Paige opened it up to put her books in but then caught a glimpse of Wally's old homework.

"Wally, how did you graduate?" She asked

"Get to school" he shoved her out the door,

The walk to school wasn't too long but it was pretty weird.

It was a bit cold outside, but sunny

"Nice day" Paige said looking up at the clear sky.

"Yeah, but why is it so cold?" Wally asked, wearing a white t-shirt, his hoody was back at home.

"Paige!" A boy with black hair ran over toward them.

"Oh no" Paige muttered starting to run. Wally followed, looking back at the boy following them.

"Why are we running?" he asked

Paige didn't say anything and ran faster, but the boy was too quick and caught up to them just as they ran out of breath.

"Wow your fast" Wally said in between breaths.

"Thanks, Wally-Wait! Wait just a minute! You're Wallabee Beetles, numbuh four?"

"Henry what the crud are you doing?" Paige asked

Henry just ignored the question

"Wally, why didn't you tell me? I had no idea"

"Is this your boyfriend?" Wally asked

"For now" Paige muttered walking up to the school door

"Hey! What did I say?" he asked walking her to class.

-Later-

"Don't you have to pick up Paige?" Patton asked at putting some ice on his black eye.

"Nah, Henry is walking her to my apartment?"

"And she has a key?" Hoagie asked fixing his super wedgie.

"She told me Henry was a spy in the KND; he can probably open a simple door."

Wally had gotten his sweet revenge on the guys while their kids where at school.

"Patton!" Fanny screamed

"Yeah?"

"Tell your stoopid friends to go home!"

"They aren't stoopid" Patton yelled back

-Crash- Wally was laughing so hard he backed up into a lamp causing it to fall to the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

"Whoops?" Wally shrugged

"Honestly you boys are so stoopid, its like your trying to win a stoopid contest but your too stoopid to take the stupidity test!" she yelled running down the steps

"Uh Bye Patton!" Hoagie fled for his life

"Yeah bye!" Wally followed him

Hoagie went home, hiding from the evil wrath of Fanny Drilvosky.

Wally went back to his place, the lock had been picked and after hitting it a few times the door finally opened

"Finally-WHAT THE CRUD?" He asked

"Hey Wally!" Henry waved to him but stopped dead in his tracks.

Wally felt a urge rush over him to beat Henry into a bloody pulp, he thought about what he would do if Paige was his daughter.

He forced Henry out the door and sat Paige down at the kitchen table.

"We need to ave rules"

"Whatever" Paige sighed

"Rule one: Never will you be allowed to make out with Henry here"

"I'm sorry okay, he wouldn't shut up"

"Rule two: Henry can only be here when I'm here"

"Seems fair enough…idiot" She muttered

"Rule three: Who is your father?"

"Fi-What?"

"You said your father was a jerk, but who is he?"

"I don't know, I wasn't allowed to track him down so mom never told me."

"Do you have anything that I could identify him with?" Wally really wanted this guy to see the great girl he missed out on.

"I have-wait! You're gonna help me find him?"

"Yeah, I will" Wally agreed.

Wally may not be smart but will he find out who Paige's father is?

Review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4 Problem, very big problem

Thanks for reading

I don't own KND

It was the next morning and a Saturday; Paige was busy doing her homework while Wally was jotting some things down in his notebook.

"Wally? Can you help me with my homework?"

"Uh….Homework isn't really my thing"

"Please? This is really hard!"

"Fine" Wally scribbled something down in his notebook

"What's the answer to number one?"

"Hold on, I'm trying to find a way to spell "Mississippi without any "s"s"

"What if you used "y"s instead?"

"Hey that's not a bad idea!" He set down his notebook on the table in front of him and turned to Paige who was struggling with Language arts homework.

"That's easy" He exclaimed "its 6"

"But it's spelling homework"

"That's just to confuse ya, the answer is 6"

"Oh!" Paige smiled and wrote down 6 for number one "That makes more sense"

"I think Hoagie may be able to help us find your father" Wally said and Paige immediately jumped up and shoved all her books in her backpack.

"Whoa, get dressed first" Wally smiled putting on a blue long sleeved shirt.

Paige ran into the quest room and just as soon as she left, she returned wearing a red shirt and baggy jeans.

"Here, you'll freeze" He handed her his old hoody.

"Yeah thanks let's go!" she said excitedly grabbing his hand and her backpack running out the door.

The raced down the steps and walked in the daylight outside.

"Wally?" Someone asked. Wally and Paige both came face to face with Sonya and Lee.

"Hey" Wally said

"Hi" Paige waved still in a hurry

"You have such a cute daughter" Sonya exclaimed. Wally gave her the weirdest look you can give anyone in the history of the world.

_Daughter? _He asked himself

"She's not my daughter; I'm babysitting her for Kuki"

"Cool?" lee said confused.

"Well see ya later!" Sonya smiled pulling Lee away from them

When they were a good ten feet away she pulled him aside and whispered in his ear

"Should we tell him?"

"Nah, He'll figure it out" Lee shrugged and they walked off.

After several minutes of rushing down the street they arrived at the Gillian's house. Hoagie was playing a silly game online, and Abby was at work.

"Hey mate" Wally opened the door and walked in

"I'm in the dinning room!" Hoagie called, he was used to Wally coming over everyday, this didn't come as a surprise to him

Something else did.

"hey uncle Hoagie" Paige said and Hoagie turned around to see her. He nearly fell out of his chair.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked concerned

"What? Oh yeah I'm great!" Hoagie said in a panic standing up "Those nachos did not agree with me, I'll be right back" he ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Patton! We have a problem! A BIG problem." Hoagie whispered into his cell phone.

Sorry its kind of short, I have Deviant art things to do.

Review!

Wally: What the crud is going on?

Patton: *Looks at Wally and Paige* OH my god!

Wally: ?

Patton: err I mean…Fanny pants?

Fanny: I told you never to call me that! *runs at him with a knife*

Wally and Paige: *fall to the floor laughing*

Me: review.


	5. Chapter 5 I've got the fever

This is dedicated to numbuh13m! The only one who sent me a message telling me to update this! You rock!

I thought about doing a contest but there's like 6 right now so I'll wait until these die down and until then I am trying to update most of stories this weekend.

As for Cruddy Pills….I did start the new chapter but my power went out and stupid cruddy Auto save let me down, I'm not sure when I'll get to update it.

I don't own KND

"Hoagie, man are you okay in there?" Wally banged on the bathroom door

"Okay, see ya soon man" Hoagie whispered "Yeah, I'm okay Wally!"

Hoagie stepped outta the bathroom and lead Wally and Paige into the living room near the front door so they could take a seat.

"We need a favor" Paige stated, before she could finish explaining Patton burst through the door.

"What's the emergency?" he asked holding his phone in air walking over to him.

He glanced over at Wally and Paige chilling on the couch and nearly fell over.

"You two….HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He started cracking up.

"what?" Wally asked as Hoagie dragged the laughing Patton to the kitchen

"He doesn't know!" Hoagie whispered

"*still laughing*…..w-what?"

"He hasn't figured it out yet!" Hoagie said throwing his hands in the air.

"How? I mean you and I have both seen Paige and Wally but it's so obvious when they are actually together even Wally should have figured it out!"

"I guess not and judging by the homework I saw sticking out of Paige's backpack she seems to have inherited his….specialness."

"Kuki told us Ace was the father, I kicked the crap outta that guy!" Patton said starting to raise his voice but Hoagie shushed him.

"Yeah well she lied, we have to act natural until the week is up, and Wally should get to know his kid without the pressure of having to like her"

"right" Both of them agreed and went back to the living room where Wally and Paige stared at them in confusion.

"What was that about?" Wally asked

"uh…..Justin Bieber!" Hoagie yelled. Patton gave him a weird look, as well as Wally and Paige

"Yeah…." Patton agreed "He's uh….got the fever"

"Uh…..Okay well we need your help uncle Hoagie"

"With?" Hoagie and Patton took a seat on the loveseat.

"Finding my father" Paige smiled.

"You want to what?" Patton yelled standing up.

"I'm gonna help her but I figured you guys could help." Wally concluded

"Yeah sure, we'll start doing some…uh research" Hoagie stood up next to Patton

"Great!" Wally and Paige walked toward the door "Call us if you find anything"

"What the heck do we do?" Hoagie asked

"Wally is an idiot….he doesn't understand how easily you could get that information, that will give us the rest of the week, if Kuki doesn't tell him, we will" Patton decided.

Sorry the chapter is so short I'm trying to work on other stuff

Review!

I'll update after I get four reviews, that's it! Only four!


	6. Chapter 6 a way too short chapter!

WOW people reviewed like crazy! Sorry I didn't post this sooner I had stuff to do.

I don't own KND

Early morning, about 6 am, just as the sun started to rise, the phone started to loudly ring.

"What the crud do you want?" Wally yawned into the phone the next morning

"Wally? Its Kuki" Wally immediately woke up after hearing this

"kooks, do you know what time it is?" he asked, soon after he regretted calling her by his nickname for her

"Yeah I know but I just got back from Japan and I needed to see how Paisley was"

"Who? Oh the girl…"

"WALLY! IS SHE OKAY?" Kuki screamed into the phone almost deafening Wally.

"Kuki I was kidding, she's sound asleep in the guest room"

"Oh…okay, well I'm coming to pick her up in an hour, I got back earlier than expected"

"SO you grand father's all better?" Wally asked

"my grandmother and I guess you could say that, she died."

"Oh…"

"So see you at seven!" she cheered hanging up the phone.

Wally pushed the white covers off of him and he jumped up, his apartment was a mess, Kuki couldn't see that.

He ran down the hall into Paige's guest room. He walked slowly up to her and yelled right in her ear

"WAKE UP!"

But she didn't move, she didn't even flinch,

SO Wally yelled louder

"WAKE UP!"

Again she didn't move.

He shook her to make sure she was alive

"Wally?" She sat up

"Your alive!"

"Yeah I'm alive…" she talked really slowly to make sure he understood

"I kept yelling in your ear" After he said that her facial expression immediately changed

"Oh….yeah about that…..I'm completely deaf in one ear, Gumball accident back when I was in artic training."

"So that metal piece in your ear?"

"My mom spent a lot of money on it, it helps me make out some sounds, but its never going to be the same has hearing out of it"

"Your mother! Oh crud! She is going to be here in an hour!"

Paige jumped outta bed and quickly picked up her rainbow monkey back pack.

"No!" Wally snatched it from her

"What?"

"You cannot take this home with you, I forbid it" He threw it out the open window

"Ow!" Lee yelled from bellow.

"Keep mine"

"are you sure?"

"yeah and keep the hoody, they are way too cruddy small for me anyway"

Wow this story is rapping up quite nicely, sorry this chapter has been cut short I have to do something important

Will be continued tomorrow morning!


	7. Chapter 7 only an hour

Sorry I didn't update sooner My cousin has head lice and I was cracking up. She always told me I was unclean but I've never had bugs in my hair.

Sorry on with the chapter

I don't own KND

Paige got dressed while Wally ran into the kitchen quickly throwing paper cups and soda cans away.

"My mom would kill you if she knew you gave me soda" Paige laughed walking out of the bedroom.

"She doesn't allow you to drink it?" Wally asked wiping down the table with a wash cloth.

"She does, I get it from Lime Ricky's, but it's now illegal for 13 year olds and if you put me in that kind of danger, she'd kill you"

"She probably would" Wally muttered. Paige dropped her new backpack filled with her stuff at the front door and ran into the kitchen to help Wally

"So you're a rock star?" Paige asked

"Kinda, we do some gigs at Clubs and stuff."

"My mom told me you used to want to be a wrestler" Paige collected trash from the room

"Your…your mom talks about me?" Wally choked out

"Her and Uncle Hoagie and Uncle Patton, though Aunt Fanny said you're an idiot" She giggled

"quick question Paige, how come you don't call me Uncle Wally, I'm a friend of your mom's too,"

"I only call them that cause they helped us…"

"With?" Wally asked mopping the floor

"My mom had some trouble….money trouble, They helped us so I act like they're part of the family."

"Oh…where do you live?"

"An apartment so small it's like half the size of your guest room, and sure it's got rats and spiders but its home"

Suddenly Paige's phone was ringing

"excuse me" She left Wally to process everything for a moment

When she returned she had an evil grin on her face. A grin that he had seen on Kuki a million times

"ooh Wally" She sang though Wally thought nothing of it "You where friends with my mother right?"

"Yeah" He said still mopping the floor

"Cause Henry was just at the museum of KND" Wally stopped mopping "He said they have video transmissions from operation Zero and he sent me some"

"oh really?" Wally asked

"Yeah I'm gonna watch it!" She yelled running down the hall with Wally chasing behind her. Her cell phone was in her hand.

She ran into his room and jumped on his bed as he continued trying to chase her.

"Give it Paisley!" He yelled but it was too late she hit play

"Did you guys find it?" Numbuh two's voice asked

"No but we found something better, each other"

Wally got off the bed in embarrassment with his hand over his face.

_Whose cruddy idea was it to put that in the museum_ Wally asked himself

Paige was cracking up so loud and hard then she just fell and was lying on Wally's bed laughing, just like Kuki would. Wally uncovered his eyes and she laughed even harder

"Henry says they have your whole file there, Aunt Fanny wanted to have you decommissioned for dressing up as a girl and breaking into her sleep over" Paige laughed again

"Come on we have work to do" Wally said turning red.

"okay okay" she giggled

When they got back in the kitchen Wally dried the floor and Paige started dusting.  
>She jumped, so she could reach the higher shelves but seeing as she inherited Wally's shortness she couldn't reach.<p>

"Here let me help ya" he said picking her up from behind and lifting her up the shelf so she could dust.

"Thanks Wallabee" She smiled

"No problem Paisley"

Ten minutes later…

"So ya know, you're always welcome to visit, ya know if you want" Wally said as they played some video games since they finished cleaning, she was killing him.

"Your gonna find out any minute anyway so I might as well tell you" She sighed

"Huh?"

"My mom called me late last night, she wants to be closer to our actual family and stuff, so we're moving to…Japan"

"JAPAN!" Wally yelled "That's nothing I moved to the moon once"

"I'll write to you though" She smiled slowly

"Yeah, I will too," Then he muttered "once I learn how to write"

There was a knock at the door

Wally and Paige looked at each other, this was good bye.

"Hey Kuki" He greeted her

"Paige!" She hugged her daughter "….nice backpack and hoody?"

"Wally gave it to"

"Well thank you Wally…..Paige go wait by the elevator, I have to talk to Wally"

"k" She skipped away

"Wally I need to tell you something…"

"Yeah, I know your moving to Japan"

"Its not that Wally" Her lip trembled "Paisley….she…..is deaf in one ear!"

"Yeah I know, she told me"

"Really? She didn't even tell Henry...and he's the one who shot her"

"Wait Paisley is the girl Henry told me he shot back in training! Oh!"

"Bye Wally" She quickly hugged him and walked down the hall

"Bye Kuki, Bye Paisley"

"its Paige!" she yelled back

"I'll mail you the information when I get it!"

And they left. Kuki chickened out of telling Wally.

But it isn't over yet….

One more chapter left

I will update after ten reviews! TEN!

Cause this is a big event, big events need big reviews

Tell me your favorite part of this story so far in the review. I will be answering them next chapter

:D


	8. Chapter 8 Breaking in, down and over

I only had 8 reviews but by popular demand I have written the last chapter! Vote on my poll which story I should update next!

Thank you anonymous people! I love you! Please tell me who you are!

Yougotrejected- thank you for the cookie! I'm glad you like my story *eats cookie*

Wally: where the crud is my cookie?

Imasmurf93- Kuki totally chickened out, thanks for reading

Numbuh13m- I know I rock LOL, thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter

IloveAussies4- I love that part too! If Wally knew that was his daughter he might have killed Henry!

Think Purple 54- I do know I am amazing, LOL I am so glad you liked my story and gladder you gave me a cookie! *gobbles cookie up*

Im loveing it- FF is totally fun and you should join! =)

Hatsgirrl- I updated! Enjoy

Please- I updated, BTW I love your name it's so fancy!

I don't own KND

"Cruddy elevator!" Wally heard Paisley yell as he closed the apartment door.

He shut off the video game and slipped on his shoes.

A few minutes later at Hoagie's house…..

"Hoagie?" Wally called in opening the door; it was still pretty early so Hoagie wasn't awake yet either was Abby or Patton who had slept over since Fanny's away.

He noticed Patton sleeping soundly on the couch, he chuckled to himself and tip-toed over to the computer. On top of it was a bunch of papers.

Wally picked up the pile and examined each carefully; there was a lot of information. Like Paisley's old report cards and even KND information about her.

"How did Hoagie get this?" Wally asked himself in a whisper. Hoagie was awesome at hacking things. She was hand to hand combat specialist.

There was her school information and her grades where awful but she was on the school newspaper. Wally took a seat on the couch as she read the article she wrote.

_Dads are the people who help us when we are in trouble, kiss our boo boos and for some reason that makes everything alright. But a dad doesn't have to have these qualities, like my dad, who knows where the hell he's been all my life. A dad could be anyone, even a no show looser. My mom says he wasn't ready for a kid….doesn't he know I was ready for a father._

_If I could have one wish, it would be for my dad to crawl on his hands and knees begging for me to love him. When I was five that dream was reversed and I would come crawling back to him but truth is if he ever wants me to love him he'll crawl._

_So enjoy Father's day this weekend. Especially enjoy it if you're like me and your dad is a self-centered, idiot, who doesn't know what they are missing out on. I know that when I find my dad I'll show him what he missed out on and make him regret it. -Paige B. Sanban_

"What does the "B" stand for?" Wally asked looking through for her birth certificate. He finally found it.

"That can't be right" he said louder as he read her full name "Paisley Beatles Sanban?"

At the bottom of the paper were the parents of Paisley but Wally isn't so bright so he didn't even think of reading it.

He went through some of her preschool artwork and stuff when his cell started ringing.

"Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys, oh so every round-"

_Funny Paisley _Wally thought to himself answering his cell phone

"hello?" he asked

"Hello Mr. Beatles, how are you?"

"what do you cruddy want Miss Thompson?"

"Sorry to disturb you but I just had quick question about which school in japan Paige would be attending"

"How the crud should I know!" Wally asked getting angry

"Don't yell Mr. Beatles, I just need to know so I can transfer her file over"

"Well I don't know have you asked her mother?"

"She isn't answering her phone and I figured I ask her father"

"Then do that!" Wally yelled so loud that it woke Patton and Hoagie up

"Wally?" Patton sat up

"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Beatles, I have her birth certificate right here and it says you're her father" Wally reached down and picked up the yellow paper and yelled back

"Yeah so do I and it says…?" He glanced down at the paper and sure as day it said it "I'll uh….call you back Miss T" He hung up, numb. His hands where shaky

"What is going on?" Hoagie ran in wearing blue cloud PJS and holding a nerf gun.

Wally turned to look at Patton and Hoagie, right before falling backward and passing out.

"Are you alright, baby?" Abby asked shaking the boy awake.

"huh?"

"Dude!" Hoagie yelled "You passed out"

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Wally asked sitting up to face them

"Tell you what?" Patton asked

"About Paisley….OH SHOOT PAISLEY!" Wally jumped up as if he hadn't just passed out and ran out the door with the certificate in his hand.

[Ten minutes later]

"Kuki I swear on the love of crud open this door!" Wally banged on the chipped paint door of Kuki's apartment. After he banged on the door for a bit the hinge snapped and the door fell on the stained carpet floor.

_Paige was right…this place is a dump! _Wally thought as he looked around the apartment. There wasn't much to see. On the kitchen counter was a note

"Dear Mr. Land owner our Lord"

Wally laughed at this comment obviously left by Paisley.

"My mother and I have left the rent money on the fridge, we are moving out and will not come back. PS Your comb over doesn't hide your bald head"

"They left already!" Wally shouted

"Ring, Ring, Ring" The phone rang at Hoagie's house.

"Hello?" Hoagie answered it

"Mate! I can't find my cell phone! I need it!"

"What? Why?"

"It has Kuki's number in it!"

"Isn't she numbuh three?" Hoagie joked

"I'm serious! She is moving to japan!"

"JAPAN!"

"yeah with Paisley, now where is my cell"

"uhh dude you're not….you're not talking on it right now are you?"

"*silence*….I gotta go" Wally hung up, feeling a like an idiot as usual she called Kuki's cell number that she gave to him in case Paisley was in trouble.

"Kuki! Kuki pick up you phone!"

"Hi this is Kuki-"

"Thank God you cruddy Shelia!-"

"-I can't answer my phone right now, I'm too busy moving to Japan. Leave a message!"

"Crud!" Wally threw his cell phone the floor; he glanced back over at the note. It had only been written 5 minutes before he got there

"I have time!" Wally yelled running out of the apartment, leaving his phone behind and the door still lying on the floor.

When he arrived at the air port…..

He looked around the airport, trying to spot Kuki or Paige in the crowd, no dice.

"Kuki!" he called out. Soon enough a girl with black hair turned around looking for who called her name. Wally ran toward her.

She froze when she saw him

"Did I forget something?" Paige asked

"No Paige, I need to talk to your mother" Wally pulled Kuki to the side.

"Why are you here Wally?" Kuki asked

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wally asked holding up the birth certificate, Paige was around the corner ease dropping.

"We broke up Wally! What did you want me to do?"

"Tell me! I didn't matter we broke up, I deserve to know"

"I tried to tell you Wally, at that concert you had security escort me out of! You changed your number and address, how could i?" Kuki asked with a tear in her eye. Wally was felt like a bigger idiot then before.

"Kuki I'm sorry, but that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me earlier today, or even in the dressing room when we were alone"

"I was scared to Wally. Your life is perfect and I couldn't ruin that, what did you want me to say "Hey congratulations you have a biological daughter I never told you about and I need you to baby sit her!"

"WHAT!" Paige screamed "THIS IDIOT IS MY FATHER!"

"Not cool" Wally shook his head "Kuki why are you leaving?"

"I don't know…" Kuki lied

"I could've helped you with financial problems! Child support! Anything!"

"How did you find out?" she asked sobbing

"the school called, and why did you tell Paige I was a dead beat?"

"huh?" Kuki asked, Wally held up the article that Paige wrote for the school news paper

"It was easier then teller her you had no idea!" Kuki shouted still crying

"Wait, let me see that birth certificate" Paige asked and Wally handed it to her

"Why are you going to japan?" Wally asked again

"I'm broke Wally, my grandmother only left me enough money to go to Japan and start a life there"

"But I would never know Paige, not like I should"

"I know Wally…and I didn't tell you cause….cause I care about you"

"huh?" Wally asked turning a bit red. Even Paige could see that. Kuki gulped

"Wally…..I didn't want to pull you down with me, you had a bright future and I never did. I…I love you Wally" She cried even more. Wally pulled her chin up right to his face, they were only inches apart

"Don't ever say that Kooks, you have a bright future ahead of you" He smiled at her and they're faces moved closer and closer, until, much to Paige's horror, they kissed.

"EW my parents kissing!" Paige yelled turning green.

"I love you kooks" Wally said pulling Kuki into a tight embrace

"!" A voice yelled. Paige looked around and saw Henry running toward her.

He hugged her and cried

"Don't leave me! Please! I need you, I love you don't leave!"

"Henry we aren't going anywhere silly" Kuki laughed

Henry backed up blushing. Then kissed Paige on the lips, Wally stomped on his foot, being over protective.

What happened Next?

Wally had Kuki and Paige move into his apartment and later a two story house.

Eventually Wally and Kuki got married when Paige was 14

Paige has 4 little brothers and a dog named Sandy.

Henry and Paige continued dating.

And they all lived happily ever after

Thank you for reading! I love you all! Except you! I hate you!


End file.
